We are Here to Change the World
by KeybladeBanditJing
Summary: A desperate escape from Heartless ships lands Sora and co. in a strange world without Heartless, but still find themselves part of a mission to save it, as allies of a ragtag crew led by the infamous Captain EO.


**Hokay, this one's gonna need some explaining... This is a Kingdom Hearts crossover (because what is Kingdom Hearts if not one great big crossover) with an old Disneyland 3D movie popular between 1986 and 1997 called Captain EO. If you've never seen it, I highly recommend it. You can find the whole thing broken in two parts on Youtube.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Kingdom Hearts and Captain EO. I just wrote this story.**

* * *

"Sora, take the rear, we need to take these ships out!"

Sora dove through the hatch to the back guns of the Gummi Ship, aiming at the Heartless ships that had suddenly swarmed them. Between his and Goofy's shooting and Donald's maneuvering, they were still alive, but their ship was badly damaged and losing power fast. And on top of that, the Heartless ships kept coming. From what Sora could see, for every one he shot down, three would take its place.

When one of the Heartless ships took out the rear guns under his control, he climbed back to the front of the ship, to see Goofy already there, the controls for his own guns discarded. Apparently Goofy's guns had been shot out before Sora's. Donald wrestled with the controls, flying the ship gracefully out of most of the other ships' sights, but they were still taking hits.

Taking his former place at the navigation console, Sora started looking for any way to escape or lose the other ships or at least a world to land on to repair the ship or fight the Heartless on grounds he was more familiar with. As powerful as the Keyblade was, it was useless to them in deep space.

His hopes brightened slightly as he found an escape route. A small wormhole was a fair distance in front of them. He informed Donald of the hole and punched the coordinates into the pilot's screen. Now all they had to do was survive to get there.

When another shot from the Heartless took out one of the main engines, Donald surprised everyone by performing a desperate maneuver and pushing the booster to its limit. The ship shot straight forward, shocking the Heartless ships enough for them to get out of their way, and the wormhole's gravity did the rest.

They emerged on the other side very close to what appeared to be a planet. Donald turned questioningly to Sora, who glanced down at the navigation console and shook his head. No information on this planet, or even this sector of space.

Deciding that a planet was a planet, and the Gummi Ship desperately needed repairs, they opted to try to find a place to land. As Donald bought the ship closer to the planet, an alert went off on Sora's console, and a very wicked looking ship started towards them, coming very quickly and showing no signs of slowing. Sora swallowed hard.

"It's gonna ram us!"

"Hold on!" Donald flipped the ship upside down in place, and the other ship passed harmlessly over them. Instead of turning back to them however, it kept going. Sora glanced at his console again and found an indication of another ship.

"Donald, turn around. There's another ship here."

"Wonderful!" Donald groused, and turned the ship around. Sora could see the back end of the ship that had charged them, and another odd, oblong-shaped ship with what appeared to be a sail across the top of it. The odd ship performed the same maneuver Donald had earlier, and shot forward away from the other ship, heading for the planet. The other ship rounded and pursued.

Sora watched in amazement and confusion. "It wasn't after us." He murmured.

"Good," Donald replied. "We have enough trouble as it is."

"But that other ship's in trouble. It looks like it's only in a little better shape than ours. And it's obviously not built for combat, otherwise it wouldn't be running."

Donald sighed. "And I suppose you want me to follow so we can help if we can."

"Well, yeah."

"Need I remind you of the condition of our own ship?"

"Both of them have to land sometime."

Donald sighed again before setting the ship's bearings on the other fleeing ship. "If we die, I blame you."

* * *

"Captain! There's something weird out there!"

"A patrol ship!"

"I thought so," the captain replied grimly. "Maybe we can outrun 'em."

The patrol ship charged towards the ship, showing no signs of slowing.

"It's going to ram us!"

"Get to your stations!"

The patrol ship closed in, and seeing no other alternative, the captain rolled the ship, inverting it and flying under the patrol ship. The rest of the crew jumped to their stations as fast as they could. Odee and Idee were already at the navigation console, Major Domo remained at the ships computers, Fuzzball flew over to his own tiny periscope, and Hooter dove into his bunk.

Sora watched the battle between the other ships as Donald followed at a safe distance. It looked like the odd ship was having trouble. And to make matters worse, the other ship dropped two smaller ships from the end of each of its long wings, which pursed the odd ship with cannons blazing.

Pushing buttons on the console and trying to keep his ship flying, the captain called out an order to the ship. "Somebody get the map, where's the map?"

"Who's got the map?" Idee cried.

"Fuzzball!" Odee suggested.

Fuzzball peeked from around his periscope and pointed with a squeaked "Major hassit!"

Major Domo shook his head, nearly loosing his monocle in the process. "Hooter has it!"

Nearly in a panic and dodging sparks from his failing ship, the captain nearly screamed the name. "Hooter!"

Hooter, his ears and trunk raised in panic, responded rather quickly, "I think I ate it!"

"You _ate_ it?!" Odee and Idee replied in unison.

* * *

Wishing desperately that they still had operational guns, Sora found himself urging the ship to land. Both the two warring ships and their own were already near the surface of the planet, which looked to be covered mostly with mechanical pipes and wires. The odd ship dove into the labyrinth of wires and pipes, attempting to lose the two smaller ships, but they were smaller and more maneuverable, and the larger ship was still taking hits.

"They're going to crash at this rate!"

"Captain EO! Captain EO!!"

The captain cringed, that was the last voice he needed to hear right now. "Commander Bog…"

"Captain EO you are late reporting in. Are you having a problem finding our landing beacon?"

Captain EO tossed a quick reply over his shoulder and went back to trying to outmaneuver the two assault ships. "No sir, everything's under control, sir!"

At that point, something in the ceiling chose to explode, showering sparks on Odee and Idee, which prompted the small holographic projection of the commander to try to glance around the ship in alarm. "What's going on?"

"We're just having a slight booster malfunction, sir!" the captain lied, still trying to keep the ship in the air.

"Captain EO…" Commander Bog didn't sound like he believed the malfunction story at all. "Are you engaged in combat?" The commander continued to rant, but Hooter threw something sticky from his messy bunk, which splattered all over the holographic projection of the commander's face, obscuring his vision of the ship. "I can't see. What's going on?"

Hooter looked rather proud of himself, and even the captain couldn't avoid a small chuckle.

The small obstacle course they were flying through was ending in a small opening that the ship could fit through easily, and they could also use it to lose their pursuers.

"We're going through!" Idee crowed.

"No!" Odee replied. "Idee, the sail's not in!"

"Hooter, bring in the sail!" Captain EO yelled.

"Ok!"

"It's right behind you, Hooter."

Hooter turned to a red button a couple feet above him and started hopping up and down. "I can't reach it!"

The gunk that Hooter had thrown at the commander started dribbling off, and he did not look pleased. "What's… going… ON?!"

"Somebody push the red button!" Captain EO cried, not hearing the commander.

"Use your trunk, Hooter!" Major Domo called from across the cabin.

"Come on, Hooter!" Idee cried. "Stretch!"

Hooter jumped and raised his trunk, tapping the button. The sail above the ship retracted, and instantly the ship sped up, shooting through the opening, leaving the two assault ships to crash against the sides, exploding on impact. Captain EO let out a victorious whoop and the rest of the crew congratulated each other, except for Hooter, who promptly fainted.

Their victory was short lived however, as the ship faltered and hit a low pipe.

"We're losing power!" Odee called from the control console.

The ship staggered, glancing off walls and finally crashing headlong into a pile of loose debris and burying itself halfway.


End file.
